


Memento

by JemOfCheshire



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love Again, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Memories, New love, Nothing stronger than love, Separation, season 3b
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JemOfCheshire/pseuds/JemOfCheshire
Summary: Pour la survie et ce qu'il croyait être le bonheur de ceux qu'il aime, Magnus conclut un pacte avec son père qu'il n'imagine pas si lourd de conséquences lors de sa signature ... Alors que se passe-t-il lorsqu'il revient de sa dette enfin payée, et découvre que plus rien de ce qu'il a connu, ne sera jamais comme avant ? Et en particulier, l'homme qu'il aimait ?





	1. One

Magnus fixa une dernière fois sa silhouette dans le miroir, la mâchoire crispée du dégoût qu’il ressentait pour lui-même. Il examina ses cheveux impeccablement coiffés, le tracé parfait de son khôl, le sur-mesure de sa veste et ses ongles joliment peignés d’un noir de jais. Demandez à n’importe : il n’avait jamais été aussi beau, aussi ténébreux, aussi attrayant. Et pour qui ? Pour son père. Celui dont il avait, à son plus grand regret, hérité la beauté. Le noir de ses yeux respirait l’empire infernal dont Asmodée était le prince, sa bouche tentatrice pour laquelle bon nombre de personnes avaient déjà succombé, relevait de la luxure propre à ce même géniteur et ses iris dorées si similaires à ceux d’un chat, prônaient la fourberie et le charme que l’on retrouve dans les maisons de jeu.

Oui, c’était indéniable. Magnus Bane ressemblait à son père. Et c’est sûrement ce qui le poussa a envoyé son poing dans le miroir, brisant son reflet en même temps que le morceau de verre en une cinquantaine d’éclats. Il se détestait pour s’être laissé aller à se préparer ainsi pour le simple plaisir d’un homme qui ne l’avait jamais vu autrement que comme un trophée. Le fruit de ses entrailles, l’accomplissement même de sa puissance, l’héritier de son royaume. Il aurait dû jouer la carte de provocation, apparaître aussi peu soigné que possible. Et c’est ce qu’il aurait fait s’il n’avait pas eu la certitude que demander de l’aide à Asmodée était leur seule chance de s’en sortir. Il était très rare que Magnus s’abaisse à de tels extrêmes, mais avait-il réellement le choix ?

Il observa sa main en sang, la paume entaillée sur toute la longueur. Il lui serait aisé de dissimuler les dégâts sous un coup de magie, mais il n’en fit rien. Il allait se rendre aux Enfers, il aurait besoin de toute son énergie et la douleur de cette coupure, aussi futile soit-elle, lui rappellerait qu’il était en partie humain. Et que contrairement à ce qu’essaiera sans doute de lui faire croire son père, il n’a pas à s’abandonner à sa part démoniaque pour jouir pleinement de sa condition de sorcier et de sa vie d’immortelle.

Il quitta le couloir de l’entrée sans se soucier des morceaux de miroir qui gisaient sur le sol et crissaient sous ses bottes. Il rejoignit la petite pièce où il recevait ses clients et qu’il avait réaménagé pour désencombrer le cœur de l’espace. Il prit une profonde inspiration, autant pour se mettre en condition que pour ravaler les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

_Alexander allait le détester._

Mais si c’était le prix à payer pour le savoir en sécurité, lui et les personnes qu’ils aimaient, alors Magnus s’y plierait sans hésiter. Les bras contre ses flancs, il ouvrit les mains et commença à concentrer sa magie vers ses paumes.

\- Tu comptais me le dire quand ?

La voix qui résonna derrière lui le fit sursauter. Il n’aurait pourtant pas dû être surpris. Il n’avait répondu à aucun des trois appels qu’Alec lui avait passé dans la matinée, ni aux sept textos qu’il lui avait envoyés. Mais naïvement il avait espéré que le chasseur d’ombres se satisferait de ce silence jusqu’à ce soir. Le temps pour lui de partir. C’était sans compter l’obstination légendaire d’Alec.

Magnus eut tout le mal du monde à se retourner et pendant une seconde, il s’imagina même poursuivre son sortilège sans se soucier de la présence de son petit ami. Il n’était pas prêt à lui dire adieu, à faire face à ses grands yeux clairs pour lesquels il allait, littéralement, se damner. Mais c’est pour ces mêmes iris envoûtantes qu’il se retourna, incapable de résister à l’envie d’y plonger.

Il découvrit Alec dans l’encadrement de la porte, les cheveux en batailles, les yeux noircis par la colère et les poings serrés. Tout son corps tremblait mais Magnus ignorait si cela été dû à la course rapide qu’il avait dû faire depuis le centre de New York jusqu’ici ou à la peur, la rage d’avoir été trompé.

_Dieu, ce qu’il était beau._

\- Alexander … commença Magnus sans réellement savoir quoi dire.

\- Alors c’est vrai ? Tu allais partir sans même m’en parler ? le coupa son amant.

Il fallut quelques secondes au sorcier pour calmer les tressautements de son cœur et parvenir à répondre sans s’effondrer. Il mit un point d’honneur à ne pas siller, sachant que le moindre pas en avant le conduirait droit dans les bras d’Alec pour ne plus jamais en sortir et ce n’était pas ce dont il avait besoin.

\- J’ai pensé que ce serait mieux, répliqua-t-il simplement.

 _\- Mieux ?_ s’esclaffa Alec dans un rire sans joie. Pour qui ? Pour toi ? Pour moi ?

\- Pour nous deux.

\- Ah parce qu’il y a un _« nous deux »_ maintenant ? Alors qu’il y a deux minutes, tu étais prêt à franchir un portail vers les Enfers ? Tu n’avais pas tant l’air de penser à moi à cet instant !

\- Je ne cesse pas une seule seconde de penser à toi, Alec !

Il l’appelait par son surnom si peu de fois que le chasseur d’ombres en eut le souffle coupé. La situation était critique. Ils en avaient pleinement conscience et cela les tuait tous les deux de l’intérieur.

\- Tu n’avais pas le droit de faire ça, reprit Alec les dents serrées. Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, sans me prévenir, sans me donner la chance de t’aider. Pas après tout ce qu’on a traversé ensemble. On est une équipe.

\- Toi, Isabelle et Jace, vous êtes une équipe. Moi, j’ai toujours fait les choses seul.

Ses mots étaient durs, glacials, il s’en rendait compte. Mais il ne souhaitait qu’une chose : éloigner Alec du danger et il ne pourrait le faire qu’en parvenant à fuir cette conversation et à rejoindre Edom.

Le brun encaissa les paroles du sorcier tant bien que mal et se mordit l’intérieur de la joue.

\- Ça, il fallait y penser avant de me laisser tomber amoureux de toi.

Magnus pensait que son cœur ne pouvait pas souffrir plus de cette situation mais c’était faux.

\- Je pars avec toi, déclara-t-il en s’avançant d’un pas déterminé.

\- Certainement pas.

\- Ce n’était pas une question.

\- Alexander !

Magnus l’arrêta dans son élan en agrippant ses bras. Il découvrit les muscles tendus d’Alec sous son blouson, ravivant le souvenir de ses nombreuses nuits d’amour où il avait vénéré ce corps puissant qui, à cet instant, paraissait si vulnérable.

Il ne put résister davantage et releva ses yeux naturellement dorés vers le visage de son amant. Il fut déchiré d’y trouver le regard brillant d’Alec. Il voulait lui dire tant de choses, le rassurer, lui répéter qu’il l’aimait encore et encore jusqu’à ce que le chasseur se lasse de l’entendre, mais en quoi cela l’aiderait à partir à Edom plus serein ?

\- Rentre à l’institut, lui ordonna-t-il simplement.

Il relâcha sa prise autour des bras d’Alec comme si le contact du cuir de sa veste l’avait soudainement brûlé et se retourna pour ne pas avoir à faire face à l’expression meurtri du chasseur.

\- Magnus, je t’aime.

Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il entendait ses mots de la bouche du jeune homme mais jamais il n’y avait perçu autant de sincérité, de douleur. La voix d’Alec était brisée et même dos à lui, Magnus sut qu’il pleurait.

\- Tu es l’amour de ma vie, avoua-t-il d’un ton tremblant. Et si je te perds, je ne …

\- Arrête ...

\- Je ne suis peut-être qu’une page de ton existence, mais tu es toute la mienne, poursuivit-il avec difficulté. Je suis dingue de toi ! Et je ne supporte pas l’idée que tu partes aux Enfers en sachant que tu n’en reviendras sans doute jamais !

\- Si j’y vais, c’est pour toi ! Pour sauver ton monde !

\- Je ne veux pas de ce monde ! Je ne veux que toi !

Ce furent les mots de trop. La volonté de Magnus se fissura aussi violemment que le miroir de l’entrée quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il se retourna vivement et empoigna le visage d’Alec avant de venir écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce baiser ne ressemblait en rien à ceux tendres et amoureux dont ils avaient l’habitude. Celui-ci respirait l’urgence, la passion, la colère, la fougue, toutes autant d’émotions qui fusaient à travers leurs corps. Leurs bouches se murent dans une danse effrénée, leurs dents s’entrechoquèrent, leurs langues s’entremêlèrent, leurs larmes se confondirent les unes aux autres et malgré le manque d’oxygène aucun ne parvenait à lâcher le visage de l’autre. Car Magnus comme Alec savaient que ce baiser pourrait bien être le dernier qu’ils partageraient.

À eux seuls, ils représentaient une vision aussi merveilleuse que chaotique, la pureté d’un ange mêlée à la lubricité d’un démon. Une explosion d’étincelles douloureuses mais terriblement addictives.

Magnus et Alec finirent par se séparer lorsque le manque d’air devint plus insupportable que l’idée de se séparer. Aucun ne détacha ses mains du visage de l’autre. Alec savoura les légères caresses que Magnus effectuait du bout des doigts le long de sa nuque. Il déposa son front contre celui du sorcier, faisant abstraction des larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

\- Tu vas revenir, pas vrai ?

Magnus était envahi par l’amour qu’il ressentait pour cet homme, encore enivré par leur baiser. Si bien qu’il n’eut pas le cœur à briser cet instant. Alors il arrangea la vérité.

\- Pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ?

Il caressa le visage de son amant comme pour en mémoriser chaque trait.

\- Regarde-ce qui m’attend ici, dit-il dans un sourire.

\- Tu me le promets ?

\- … Je te le promets.

Cela sembla apaiser Alec qui amena ses mains sur la taille du sorcier pour le ramener contre lui et le serrer dans ses bras. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou.

\- Je t’aime tellement, murmura-t-il contre sa peau.

Magnus en eut le cœur serré. Il prit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle avant de ramener son visage contre celui d’Alec, leurs bouches à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre.

\- Je suis fou de toi, Alexander Lightwood, lui dit-il.

Il l’embrassa une troisième et dernière fois, faisant passer tout l’amour qu’il ressentait pour lui à travers ce baiser. Il fut aussi difficile pour l’un que pour l’autre de se séparer, mais ils surent que le moment était venu. Aucun ne parla d’adieu, même si l’ambiance pesante s’y prêtait fortement.

Magnus se détacha d’Alec, faisant glisser ses mains au bas de son cou pour le libérer. Le chasseur en profita pour tourner la tête et embrasser la paume indemne du sorcier. Un geste d’amour pur et unique. Comme eux.

Magnus dû ravaler les sanglots qui lui obstruaient la gorge et trouva finalement la force de se tourner à nouveau pour entamer le sort qui lui permettrait de rejoindre Edom. Il répéta plusieurs formules latines comme une litanie avant qu’un anneau de feu ne fasse enfin son apparition autour de lui, le séparant définitivement d’Alec.

Le sorcier savait que le voyage serait compliqué mais il n’aurait jamais pensé que le transfert le ferait hurler de douleur sous les yeux de l’homme qui l’aimait.

Alec dû plaquer ses mains contre sa bouche pour retenir les cris de souffrance qui lui brûlaient la gorge, détruit de voir Magnus s’infliger une telle torture. De nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur le visage du chasseur et incapable de soutenir cette vision plus longtemps, il s’élança vers le cercle de feu pour tenter d’apaiser son amant d’une quelconque façon.

\- Alexander, non !

Mais il n’y récolta qu’une vive brûlure qui le fit jurer entre ses dents. Il n’eut d’ailleurs pas le temps de s’y attarder que cercle s’enflamma d’autant plus, cachant entièrement Magnus à sa vue …

Pour s’éteindre la seconde suivante, le sorcier disparu.

La pièce perdit instantanément de sa chaleur mais pour Alec, il était clair que cela était dû à l’absence de Magnus et non à la disparition du cercle.

Il essuya rageusement ses larmes d’un revers de manche et examina le coin de sa main légèrement brûlé. Rien qu’une iratze ne puisse guérir. C’est son cœur qui saignait et il allait en être ainsi jusqu’au retour de Magnus. Parce qu’il allait revenir. Alec ne pouvait pas envisager les choses autrement.

Écrasé sous le poids du silence qui régnait dans le loft, Alec parvint à quitter la pièce quelques minutes après le départ de Magnus, le pas tremblant. La douleur de la séparation lui donna envie de ficher son poing dans les murs, les bibelots, et tout ce qui l’entourait et représentait l’homme dont il était fou amoureux. Et c’est sûrement ce qu’il aurait fait s’il n’avait pas aperçu la petite clé déposée sur la console de l’entrée aux côtés d’une lettre comportant son prénom.

Magnus ne faisait pas dans les grandes phrases détournées et poétiques malgré la sagesse et l’intelligence qu’il avait acquise ces huit cents dernières années. Pourquoi édulcorer un message qui, dans sa simplicité, était déjà la plus belle chose qu’Alec aurait pu lire ?

_C’est oui. Je veux qu’on vive ensemble._

*******

 

Edom respirait le souffre et les cendres et la chaleur infernale semblait s’immiscer par tous les pores de la peau de Magnus. Et dire qu’Alec avait voulu le suivre. Sa chair pâle et son sang d’ange n’auraient jamais pu supporter la pression exercée par les Enfers sur chaque nouvel arrivant.

Magnus observa l’immense paysage désolé qui s’étendait devant lui, croulant sous les flammes, les ruines et dont l’air pollué transportait la mort. Non. Il pouvait accepter le fait d’être à moitié démon, mais cet endroit n’était pas son foyer. Il ne s’y sentirait jamais à l’aise, comme avait tenté de l’en convaincre son père lors de leur dernière rencontre, il y avait plusieurs siècles de cela.

Pendant une seconde, Magnus s’imagina faire demi-tour, puis le visage meurtri d’Alexander lui revint en mémoire. À quoi bon revenir à New York si ce n’était que pour retrouver l’homme qu’il aimait affligé par la possession démoniaque de son parabatai ? Magnus lui avait promis de rentrer, tôt ou tard, et c’était ce qu’il allait faire. Mais pas sans cette certitude, que Jace serait également libéré.

Il retrouva Asmodée au cœur de l’une des maisons de jeux dont il était le surintendant. L’endroit grouillait de créatures aussi répugnantes que maléfiques, mais Magnus n’y prêta pas attention, ne se concentrant que sur le démon supérieur, assis sur un fauteuil au cuir bordeaux déchiqueté dans un coin reculé de la pièce, les yeux plongés dans un livre.

Il dut sentir la présence de Magnus car, à peine avait-il franchi le pas de l’arcade, qu’il releva la tête pour tomber sur son fils. Un large rictus fendit le visage du prince et c’est avec cette désinvolture dont avait hérité le sorcier, qu’il envoya balader son roman pour venir serrer Magnus dans ses bras. Ce dernier se raidit, incapable de lui rendre son étreinte. Il s’accommoda de ces cinq longues secondes de malaise lorsque son père daigna enfin le lâcher.

\- Mon fils qui débarque aux enfers, lança-t-il joyeusement non sans une pointe de sarcasme. Quel plaisir de te revoir.

\- Tu t’imagines bien qu’il ne s’agit pas d’une visite de courtoisie.

\- Non, bien entendu. Tu as besoin d’aide pour te débarrasser de Lilith.

Magnus plissa les yeux.

\- Comment est-ce que tu … ?

\- Voyons, Magnus. Je suis ton père, et je me dois de garder un œil sur mon fils. Je ne voudrais pas qu’il t’arrive quoi que ce soit.

Le sorcier lâcha un rire moqueur alors qu’Asmodée se mettait à tournoyer autour de lui, l’observant sous toutes les coutures.

\- Alors tu sais que toute la ville est en danger, poursuivit Magnus.

\- Pas à moi, fiston. Ce n’est pas pour New York que tu es là. Mais pour ton cher et tendre Nephilim.

Le simple fait qu’Asmodée ait conscience de l’existence d’Alexander et de son importance pour Magnus, suffit à faire frémir le sorcier d’horreur.

\- J’ai tellement hâte de rencontrer mon gendre, ajouta le démon.

\- Si tu t’approches d’Alexander, je te jure que …

\- Que quoi ? Mesure tes paroles mon fils. Je crois savoir que c’est de mon aide dont tu as besoin. Pas l’inverse.

\- Avec toi, rien n’est gratuit.

\- C’est fou comme tu me connais bien, même après tant d’années passées loin l’un de l’autre, lâcha-t-il en riant avec machiavélisme.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?

Il sut qu’il allait regretter sa venue avant même qu’Asmodée ne réponde. Il vit les iris noires de son père se fendre en deux lignes dorées, et l’espace d’une seconde il eut l’impression de se regarder dans un miroir. Cela le dégoûta.

\- Un an, répondit-il. Trois-cent-soixante-cinq jours à mes côtés, à régner et à m’aider à gagner en puissance en combinant ta magie à la mienne, et je te laisserais rentrer chez toi.

Magnus cru sentir son cœur chuter au fin fond de son estomac et fut pris d’une nausée soudaine. Une année entière ici, aux Enfers. Avec son père.

Loin d’Alec … Avec la certitude qu’Asmodée ne le laisserait jamais revenir en arrière pour lui faire ses aux revoir ...

Son âme lui hurlait de refuser, qu’il pourrait trouver une autre solution, mais son esprit, plus raisonnable, savait que c’était faux. Aucune magie présente sur Terre ne pourrait avoir raison de la possession de Jace et des méfaits de Lilith. Asmodée était leur unique chance. Et si pour cela, le prix se mesurait à trois-cent-soixante-cinq jours, il le paierait. Pour les terrestres. Pour New York. Pour Jace. Et pour l’amour de sa vie.

À mesure qu’il commençait à hocher la tête pour sceller leur pacte, il sentit une larme orpheline couler le long de son visage.

_Pardonne-moi, Alexander …_

 

*******

 

**Un an plus tard.**

 

Magnus eut l’impression de revivre.

Si le ciel bleu azur de New York l’aveugla dans un premier temps, il fut ravi de redécouvrir la lumière vive du soleil et la brise légère du mois de Mai sur son visage. Il aurait pu en pleurer tant le bonheur d’être revenu le submergea. Ces douze mois passés à Edom avaient été les plus longs, les plus douloureux de sa vie. Pas tant pour la chaleur étouffante, la pression écrasante, ou la présence insupportable de son père, mais pour avoir été loin d’Alexander. Incapable de lui parler, de le voir, d’entendre sa voix, de sentir ses caresses : cela avait été la pire torture qu’il avait eu à supporter en plus de huit siècles d’existence.

Mais c’était pour ces mêmes choses qu’il avait supporté les Enfers et honoré son pacte. Il n’avait vécu que pour cette journée durant un an, ce moment où il pourrait de nouveau respirer l’air frais de la Terre et retrouver l’homme dont il était fou amoureux.

À en juger par le climat calme et l’ambiance détendu des rues, Magnus sut qu’Asmodée avait tenu parole et réussi, par il ne savait quel miracle, à déjouer les plans de Lilith.

Il ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et établit un portail jusqu’à l’Institut. Il fut accueilli à la porte par deux gardes qu’il avait déjà croisé auparavant et qui parurent gênés de le voir débarquer.

\- Monsieur Bane ? s’engagea l’un d’eux sans trop de conviction.

\- Le seul et l’unique, lança-t-il avec un large sourire.

Rien ne pourrait enrayer sa bonne humeur, pas même un chasseur d’ombres ne l’ayant visiblement pas reconnu.

\- Maintenant si vous n’y voyez pas d’inconvénient, poursuivit-il, j’ai l’homme de ma vie qui m’attend à l’intérieur.

\- Monsieur Bane, vous devriez …

\- Magnus ?

La douce et mélodieuse voix d’Isabelle résonna derrière les deux gardes et il n’en fallut pas plus au sorcier pour se ficher de leurs carrures imposantes plantées devant la porte et les repousser pour accourir prendre la jolie brune dans ses bras.

Il la sentit soupirer de soulagement en même temps que lui tandis qu’elle resserrait ses mains sur sa veste comme pour le retenir, et qu’elle nichait son visage au creux de son cou, les yeux humides de larmes.

\- Par l’ange, Magnus, dit-elle d’une voix tremblante. Cela fait un an … On a … On a vraiment cru que tu étais …

\- Ma tendre Isabelle, auriez-vous tous douté de mes capacités à m’en sortir sain et sauf ?

Il voulut faire de l’humour mais il ne réussit qu’à arracher un maigre sourire à la jeune chasseuse. Elle semblait nerveuse, perturbée. Elle ne cessait de triturer ses mains et de jeter des coups d’œil furtif par-dessus son épaule.

\- C’est une longue histoire, reprit-il plus sérieusement. Et je serais ravi de vous la conter à tous une fois que j’aurais retrouvé ton frère. Où est-il ?

\- Magnus, il faut que tu saches que …

\- Vous voilà.

_Par tous les démons, ce que cette voix avait pu lui manquer …_

Il n’eut jamais autant d’étincelles dans les yeux qu’à cet instant, alors qu’Alexander, son Alexander, traversait le long couloir depuis la salle de contrôle pour les rejoindre. Il n’avait pas changé. Toujours ces mêmes cheveux noirs en bataille, ces mêmes yeux clairs hypnotiques, cette mâchoire puissante, cette même démarche déterminée … Magnus eut la sensation de retomber amoureux une seconde fois.

Il se serait volontiers jeté dans ses bras si Isabelle n’avait pas, étrangement, fait pression sur son torse pour le maintenir immobile.

\- Alexander … murmura-t-il, la voix prête à céder sous l’émotion.

Et à cet instant, et sans qu’il ne comprenne pourquoi, au lieu de l’embrasser avec fougue, l’homme qu’il aimait plus que tout au monde, lui tendit la main d’un air formel.

\- Vous devez être Magnus Bane. Ravi de faire votre connaissance. Je suis Alexander Lightwood, directeur de cet institut.

_Bon sang, que se passait-il ?_


	2. Two

**CHAPITRE II**

_Vous devez être Magnus Bane …_

Qu'est-ce que s'était censé vouloir dire ? À quel genre de jeu morbide Alexander s'amusait-il ? Car et à en juger par la mine décomposée de Magnus, cette plaisanterie, quelle qu'elle soit, était de très mauvais goût.

La main du chasseur resta en suspens entre eux et il fallut bien cinq secondes à Alec pour se rétracter et mettre fin à ce malaise. Magnus n'en tint pas compte, bien trop perdu et dépité par ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

\- Alexander, qu'est-ce que …

Il fut coupé dans son élan par la jeune Isabelle qui se tourna vers son frère pour reprendre la parole.

\- Excuse-le, Alec. Monsieur Bane revient d'un long séjour à Edom. Il est sûrement épuisé et peut-être que nous devrions lui laisser une journée de repos avant de l'assaillir avec nos soucis politiques.

\- Oh. Bien entendu. Pardonnez-moi, j'ignorais pour Edom.

_Bien sûr que non_ , pensa Magnus. Il le savait. Ils s'étaient quittés, déchirés et en larmes dans son loft, à se jurer leur amour à coups de mots tranchants et à exprimer leur passion dans des baisers intenses et douloureux. Alexander s'était même brûlé la main en essayant de le tirer des flammes, tant le voir souffrir lui était insupportable.

Bien que ses yeux soient rivés sur le magnifique visage d'Alec, Magnus ne put manquer les regards insistants d'Isabelle qui semblaient lui quémander de faire comme si tout était normal. Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas.

\- À l'occasion, j'aimerais discuter avec vous d'une potentielle place au conseil que j'organise avec les créatures obscures dans l'idée d'établir une transparence des plus absolue entre nous. Non pas que le grand sorcier de Brooklyn, Lorenzo Rey, soit incapable de tenir ce rôle mais j'aime à penser, et d'après ce que j'ai entendu vous concernant, que vous serez plus à même d'écouter ce que j'ai à vous dire et d'agir dans l'intérêt des vôtres.

\- … Probablement, finit par lâcher Magnus, la voix brisée.

Il était impossible de ne pas remarquer les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux et il dut sans aucun doute, passer pour un fou auprès d'Alec, de ce nouvel Alec, mais il ne fut pas en mesure de s'en soucier sur le moment.

Le directeur d'Institut approuva d'un signe de tête convenu et poli, mais il n'avait jamais été doué pour masquer ses émotions et Magnus eut un pincement au cœur en percevant cette lueur dans son regard qui montrait clairement qu'il le prenait pour un cinglé.

\- Permets que j'emmène Monsieur Bane vérifier la bonne tenue de nos barrières de protection ? lança soudainement Isabelle en s'emparant du bras du sorcier.

\- Peut-être que je devrais m'en charger, proposa Alec.

\- Ne t'embête pas, tu as déjà bien à faire. Et puis Jace va m'aider.

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse de son frère pour tirer Magnus dans le couloir adjacent, laissant Alec en plan et suspicieux. Le sorcier, lui, n'eut ni le cœur, ni la force de la repousser. Il se laissa traîner jusqu'à la salle d'armes où Jace polissait un poignard séraphique.

Isabelle verrouilla la porte de la salle à l'aide d'un code tapé sur une tablette électronique encastrée dans le mur et Jace manqua de se couper le doigt en découvrant Magnus debout, devant lui.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai … lâcha-t-il.

Il déposa l'arme et s'avança vers Magnus qu'il gratifia d'une timide poigne amicale sur l'épaule, non sans avoir hésité un instant.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais … C'est bon de te revoir.

Mais Magnus n'écoutait pas. Les paroles qu'ils venaient d'entendre de la bouche d'Alexander tournaient en boucle dans son esprit et le choc de ses retrouvailles, loin de celles qu'il avait imaginé durant ces douze derniers mois, l'avaient plongé dans un état second.

\- Il vient de parler à Alec, annonça Isabelle à l'intention de Jace. Appelle Catarina.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux et s'empressa de s'exécuter.

Isabelle vint se poster devant Magnus et fit doucement courir ses mains le long de ses bras, sans doute dans l'idée de l'apaiser. Cela ne fonctionnait pas le moins du monde.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Isabelle … ? parvint-il à murmurer, tremblant. C'est quoi cette mauvaise blague ?

\- Magnus, écoute … Je suis sincèrement désolée que tu l'aies appris de manière aussi brutale mais … Comprends nous, tu étais parti depuis des semaines, nous n'avions aucune nouvelle et Catarina disait que …

\- Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe, répéta-t-il les dents serrées, la colère ayant remplacé le choc émotionnel. Pourquoi mon petit ami me parle comme à un inconnu ?

Isabelle trépigna sur ses pieds et tritura ses doigts avant de baisser les yeux vers le sol, honteuse.

\- Parce que c'est ce que tu es.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ? lâcha Magnus à bout de patience.

\- Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que ce soit Catarina qui …

Elle s'interrompit en apercevant la lumière singulière d'un portail s'ouvrir juste derrière Magnus. Catarina avait été celle ayant installé les barrières protectrices autour de l'Institut après la défaite de Lilith et la guérison de Jace. Elle était la seule à pouvoir y rentrer grâce à la magie. Elle traversa le tourbillon coloré et apparu dans la pièce.

Isabelle imagina que Jace lui avait d'ores et déjà évoqué le retour de Magnus au téléphone car elle ne parut pas aussi surprise qu'elle l'aurait dû. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'avoir les larmes aux yeux à la découverte de son meilleur ami et de s'avancer vivement pour venir le serrer dans ses bras. Si elle se nourrit plusieurs minutes de ce contact perdu pendant un an, Magnus, lui, ne parvint pas à se plonger dans ses retrouvailles, encore secoué par son expérience précédente.

\- Par tous les démons, Magnus, murmura Catarina contre son épaule. Je n'aurais jamais cru te revoir un jour.

Les sanglots qu'elle tentaient vainement de refouler firent vibrer sa voix et Magnus dut, à contrecœur, repousser sa meilleure amie.

\- Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe, hacha-t-il la mâchoire crispée.

Jace, Isabelle et Catarina s'échangèrent un regard, se murant dans le silence, ce qui ne fit qu'exaspérer Magnus encore davantage.

\- Viens t'asseoir, lui proposa la sorcière en lui tendant la main.

Magnus la lui prit malgré sa colère et ils allèrent tous s'installer sur la petite partie salon disposée dans la pièce d'à côté. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes à inspirer et à déglutir avant que Catarina ne trouve le courage de commencer son récit.

\- Après ton départ pour Edom, beaucoup de choses se sont produites. Lilith a été vaincue avant la résurrection complète de Jonathan et Jace exorcisé de sa possession. J'ai tout de suite reconnu l'énergie magique ayant permis tout cela comme étant l'œuvre de ton père. Il n'est pas compliqué de déterminer la signature d'un démon supérieur aussi puissant. Alors j'ai compris que tu avais sûrement dû payer un prix de cet acte qui ne pouvait pas être une simple faveur de père à fils.

\- Un an … répondit Magnus avec rage et dégoût. Un an à errer dans les profondeurs de l'Enfer sans autre possibilité que de régner pour servir les désirs déplacés de mon père …

Isabelle vint déposer sa main sur l'épaule du sorcier dans un geste tendre et rassurant et Magnus l'en remercia en amenant sa propre paume recouvrir ses doigts.

\- Alec n'a jamais cessé de croire en ton retour, continua Catarina dans un sourire triste. Il était tellement fier de toi, de ta réussite quant à la négociation que tu avais établi avec Asmodée. Il ne perdait pas une seule occasion de dire que le sort du monde avait été sauvé par l'homme qu'il aimait.

Sa mine se défit et Magnus sut à cet instant que l'histoire allait prendre un autre tournant.

\- Les jours sont passés et tu n'étais toujours pas là. Alec n'a pas montré signe de faiblesse une seule fois, assurant que tu reviendrais bientôt. Toujours bientôt. Puis un jour, je n'ai plus senti ta magie. Elle avait disparu. J'imagine que l'énergie démoniaque contenue autour de toi l'a étouffée, enfouie au point que je ne puisse plus la percevoir. Sauf qu'à cet instant, et après des jours sans nouvelle, je n'en ai déduit qu'une seule chose.

_La mort._

Ne sentant plus la magie de son meilleur ami, Catarina l'avait cru définitivement _parti_. Et elle l'avait dit à Alec.

\- J'ai attendu aussi longtemps que possible, je te le jure, lui assura-t-elle. Mais trois semaines après ton départ pour Edom et une semaine sans ressentir ta magie, j'ai pensé que ce serait le bon moment pour parler à Alec …

Une boule se forma au creux de la gorge de Magnus et il eut tout le mal du monde à déglutir.

\- Je lui ai dit ce qu'il en était. Que cela faisait des semaines, que les enfers étaient un endroit terriblement dangereux, ton père, un être diabolique et du fait que je ne ressentais plus ta présence comme cela aurait dû être le cas si tu avais encore été en vie.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à la jeune sorcière pour revivre ces instants douloureux et ravoir les yeux brillants. Il en fut de même pour Jace et Isabelle qui, dans leur condition de chasseurs implacables, tentaient de masquer l'émotion causée par ce récit.

\- Si tu l'avais vu Magnus … poursuivit Catarina. Il n'a rien voulu entendre. Il disait que c'était impossible. Que tu ne pouvais pas l'avoir laissé. Que tu lui avais promis de revenir.

Et c'était la vérité. Il lui avait juré de rentrer, qu'il ne pourrait pas être autrement étant donné l'homme qui l'attendrait à son retour. Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait, il était revenu, certes un an plus tard, mais il était revenu. Cependant Alec en avait souffert bien plus qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer et n'avait pas tenu.

\- Mes paroles n'ont eu effet que plus tard. Il a tenu encore quelques jours avant de réaliser que je devais avoir raison et que tu ne reviendrais pas. Il s'est progressivement effondré. Lentement mais de pire en pire.

\- Par Lilith … murmura Magnus.

\- Il était au bord du gouffre, ajouta Isabelle avec émotions. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, il avait les nerfs à vifs, était à fleur de peau, plus malheureux que jamais … Nous n'avons pas eu le choix …

Magnus releva la tête vers la jeune femme, les yeux noircis mais pas moins humides.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait ?

\- Magnus, il faut que tu comprennes … commença Jace.

\- Je veux savoir ce que vous lui avez fait !

Magnus n'avait plus la patience d'attendre. Ses yeux se dévoilèrent tels que la nature les avait faits : d'une couleur or aussi magnifique que démoniaque et qui prouvait clairement que ses mots n'avaient rien d'une demande.

Jace, Isabelle et Catarina échangèrent un nouveau regard avant que la jeune chasseuse ne prenne l'initiative de répondre, une larme orpheline dévalant sa jolie pommette rosée.

\- Nous avons réclamé à ce que Catarina lui efface tout souvenir de ton existence dans sa vie.

Magnus eut l'impression de sentir le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Son cœur manqua un battement et une vive sueur froide lui parcouru la totalité du dos. Hors de contrôle, ses paumes, crispée sur le cuir du canapé, se mirent à chauffer et de légères étincelles commencèrent à s'en réchapper malgré lui. Catarina vint déposer ses mains sur les siennes dans l'espoir de le calmer. Magnus se dégagea de son contact.

\- Comment avez-vous pu ? hurla-t-il.

\- Nous ne pensions pas avoir d'autres choix, Magnus ! Il était dans un tel état de détresse, c'était le seul moyen d'apaiser sa douleur !

\- Vous n'aviez pas le droit de me faire disparaître de sa vie comme ça !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aurais voulu qu'on fasse ? lâcha Isabelle. Qu'on le regarde se détruire à petit feu sans réagir ? Désolée, mais il s'agit de mon frère ! Je refusais de le voir souffrir davantage !

\- Alexander aurait pu y arriver ! assura Magnus. Il s'en serait sorti, j'en suis persuadé !

Jace, jusqu'alors silencieux, n'eut pas besoin d'en entendre plus pour se lever et venir empoigner la main de Magnus pour l'amener contre sa hanche, là où était ancrée sa rune parabatai.

\- Alors vas-y ! lui lança-t-il. Fais face à ce que nous avons subi, à ce qu'Alec a dû endurer et oses me dire que tu n'aurais pas fait la même chose !

\- Je te conseille vivement de me lâcher, Herondale, persiffla Magnus.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as peur de réaliser le vide que tu as laissé derrière toi ? De comprendre qu'Alec n'a pas tenu ?

Il appuya davantage la main du sorcier contre son flanc sans le quitter des yeux. Aucun d'eux ne semblait prêt à céder, pourtant Magnus se laissa finalement aller à faire usage de sa magie pour s'immiscer au cœur de ce lien si particulier qui unissait Alexander et Jace.

Ce fut comme plonger en transe. Magnus vit avec horreur ces derniers mots sous le point de vue de Jace et se retrouva secoué des émotions alors similaires vécus par les deux parabatai.

Il découvrit Alec en larmes, ravagé par la douleur, balayant violemment les dossiers de son bureau, brisant certains bibelots de ce loft dans lequel il n'avait pas mis les pieds depuis un an. Il le vit secoué de cauchemars, alors qu'il hurlait le prénom du sorcier comme une plainte agonisante, Isabelle devant l'en sortir elle-même pour l'apaiser un minimum. Ses cheveux en batailles qu'il ne coiffait plus, sa barbe de plusieurs jours qu'il ne prenait pas le temps de raser. Ses cernes noirs, ses lèvres gercées, sa voix rendue rauque par les sanglots.

Et cette nuit particulière. Alors qu'il avait brisé le miroir de la salle de bain commune à sa chambre de l'Institut, pour venir prendre le plus large morceau de verre échoué sur le sol et en amener la pointe effleurer sa poitrine, à hauteur de son cœur. Magnus eut envie de se détacher de cette vision, de retirer sa main de la poigne de Jace, de faire cesser tout cela. Mais le blond continua de le maintenir, sans pitié. Il voulait qu'il comprenne ce par quoi Alec était passé. Combien il avait souffert.

Alec n'avait, par chance, pas eu l'occasion d'arriver au bout de son geste désespéré, interrompu par Jace qui avait pu sentir l'apogée de son affliction à travers cette même rune que Magnus touchait en ce moment même. Il entendit la plainte de son Alexander, alors enfoui dans les bras de son parabatai, les mains en sang.

\- _Je veux que ça cesse. Je t'en supplie, Jace. Fais que cela s'arrête._

Et c'est un Jace impuissant, qui n'a vu d'autre choix que d'enrayer le souvenir de Magnus de sa mémoire pour sauver son frère, sa moitié. Un geste sans doute fou et désespéré, mais pas moins que celui qu'Alec s'apprêtait à faire dans cette salle de bain.

Magnus put enfin retirer sa main et se détacher de ces images pesantes. Il ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite que ses joues étaient envahies de larmes silencieuses.

\- Tu comprends maintenant ? l'interrogea Jace, le cœur lourd. Quand ton propre parabatai en arrive à de tels extrêmes, tu fais tout pour l'apaiser. C'est ce que j'ai fait en t'effaçant de sa vie et j'en suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas eu la sensation d'avoir d'autres choix.

Magnus resta silencieux, perdu entre la colère et la compréhension.

\- Qu'Alec en soit arrivé à vouloir mettre fin à ses jours malgré notre lien, malgré les conséquences que cela aurait sur nous tous, sur moi, par amour … Ta présence dans sa vie l'a rendu aussi dépendant que ton départ l'a détruit.

Le sorcier n'aurait pas pu prendre conscience de l'intensité des sentiments d'Alexander d'une façon plus douloureuse. Mais il comprenait. Jace, Isabelle et Catarina avait voulu bien faire. Et même s'il était compliqué pour Magnus de s'en convaincre tout de suite, cela avait sans doute la meilleure chose à faire.

Il se fit violence pour se calmer et se tourna vers sa meilleure amie.

\- Tu peux revenir en arrière, n'est-ce pas ? Tu peux effacer les effets du sort ?

Il comprit la réponse rien qu'en regardant la mine défaite de la sorcière.

\- La puissance de ses sentiments pour toi étaient telle que j'ai dû user d'un sort bien plus fort que tu ne l'imagines pour qu'il puisse t'oublier. L'irréversibilité en faisant partie.

Magnus serra ses poings, enfonçant ses ongles vernis au creux de ses paumes jusqu'à les faire saigner, pour tenter de contrôler le flot de magie qui s'y accumulait.

\- Alors c'est tout ? demanda-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour les autres. Je suis condamnée à voir l'homme que j'aime plus que tout au monde me traiter comme un inconnu ? Comme si nous n'avions rien vécu ensemble ?

Aucun n'eut l'occasion de répondre, car la seconde suivante Alec rentra dans la pièce. Il était le directeur de cet Institut et aucun verrou électronique n'aurait pu l'empêcher d'entrer.

Magnus tourna le dos au chasseur et s'essuya vivement les joues afin de reprendre autant de contenance que possible.

\- Désolé, s'excusa innocemment Alec. Je dérange ?

\- Non, répliqua Isabelle. Tout va bien.

Alec ne parut pas convaincu mais ne chercha pas à approfondir le sujet.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais parler à Monsieur Bane en privé ?

**Author's Note:**

> Merci pour votre lecture ! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions :)


End file.
